Lydia Frye
Summary Lydia Frye (1893 – unknown) was a member of the British Brotherhood of Assassins, the wife of Sam Crowder, the granddaughter of Jacob Frye and the grand-niece of Evie Frye. During World War I, Lydia operated in London, protecting the city from Templar machinations. At the request of Winston Churchill, she tracked down and eliminated a group of spies that were led by a Sage. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A physically, higher with melee weapons and Hidden Blades, and even higher with artillery Name: Lydia Frye Origin: Assassin's Creed Gender: Female Age: 23 during the events of the game Classification: Human-Isu Hybrid, Assassin Powers and Abilities: |-|Powers=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Weapon Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Expert Acrobat, Master Fighter, Extrasensory Perception, Clairvoyance, Information Analysis, Retrocognition and Analytical Prediction (Via Eagle Vision, could perfectly recreate and revisit past events that had already happened, could look for objects of interest, differentiate between friend-to-foe, see a person's true intentions and revisit their memories, figure out weak spots, analyze extremely dangerous areas to better understand them, Eagle Vision users are even capable of fighting against characters who have high-level precognitive powers, like in the case when one makes use of the Apple's precognitive powers in battle, and can make accurate predictions of their own in the midst of combat or during investigations with proper concentration, Regeneration (Mid-Low, could heal from vicious stab wounds and gunshots without the need of medical aid), Extrene Pain Tolerance, Indomitable Will, Weapon Mastery (Hidden blades, throwing daggers, cane-swords, revolvers, kukris, brass knuckles, several WWI guns, cannons, etcetera), Highly skilled acrobat, Stealth Mastery, Can create illusions and bend minds to the user's will (via Pieces of Eden), Electricity Manipulation (via Voltaic Bombs), Sleep Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Type 1) and Poison Manipulation (via beserk darts that could also kill, via combat tactics and via sleep darts), Smoke Manipulation (via Smoke Bombs) |-|Resistances=Resistance to Illusion Creation, Sleep Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Sense Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Types 1, 2 and 3), Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Poison Manipulation (Can withstand the effects of highly toxic and hallucinogenic substances for extended periods of time far longer than most people, and can also withstand toxins that can drive even the hardiest of people insane. Thanks to her Isu-Hybrid resistances, she is also capable of easily withstanding the Apple's powers which can drive normal people insane with its knowledge alone), Diseases (Many of her missions included treating the sick and wounded), Telekinesis, Transmutation, Paralysis Inducement, Life Absorption and Status Effect Inducement (Should naturally possess these resistances against all the Pieces of Eden due to being an Isu-Hybrid, who lack the neurotransmitters required for the Pieces of Eden to work against them), Expert User of poisoned knives and daggers Attack Potency: At least Small Building level+ physically (On par with her grandfather and great-aunt, can perform the same exact feats as them), higher with with Hidden Blades, Brass Knuckles, kukris, Cane-Swords and revolvers (Many of her weapons and revolvers can casually and brutally gore enemies or even send them flying in a single shot. Her Hidden Blades are capable of effortlessly one-shotting enemies of comparable durability. Easily defeated the Master Spy, who was a Sage), and even higher with artillery (Can easily destroy military airplanes) Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Can easily dodge rounds from the Lee-Enfield rifle, a rifle present in and used by the guards in the game, which can shoot rounds at speeds of 744 m/s, at point-blank range and even outpace them when needed. Extensively trained with her uncle Jacob and aunt Evie, and can replicate the same feats as them. Can also react to, retaliate against and outrun plane gunfire, and planes during World War I used rounds that easily exceeded 853 m/s. Easily kept up with and defeated the Master Spy, who is a Sage and would thus be on par with François-Thomas Germain) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Should not be much weaker than her grandfather at his peak, can perform the exact same feats as him) Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class+ Durability: At least Small Building level+ (Has the same durability feats as her grandparents and grand-aunt. Can survive lengthy onslaughts of gunfire from military airplanes and emerge completely fine), higher with artillery shields Stamina: Very High Range: Standard melee range, several meters with melee weapons, hundreds of meters with firearms. Several kilometers with artillery Standard Equipment: Dual Hidden Blades Brass knuckles, khukris, cane-swords, revolvers, throwing knives, voltaic bombs, Assassin Gauntlet (Which he can use to rapidly grapple up walls or make ziplines) Intelligence: Gifted. Lydia possessed the skills of both her brawling grandfather and her stealthy great-aunt and like them, she possessed the rare trait of Eagle Vision. Weaknesses: Standard human weaknesses, but has survived situations which would kill most peak-level humans. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Assassins Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Ubisoft Category:Tier 9 Category:Gun Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Knife Users Category:Humans Category:Poison Users Category:Madness Users Category:Mind Users Category:Boxers Category:Martial Artists Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Heroes Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Adults Category:Stealth Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Protagonists Category:Illusionists Category:Sleep Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Information Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Blade Users Category:Hybrids Category:Retrocognition Users Category:Married Characters Category:Leaders Category:Acrobats